The Truth About Harry and Luna Rewrite!
by Medusa123
Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood have always felt a bond, turns out they were brother and sister. They were also adopted by the Potters and Lovegoods, they are the children of Tsunade and Jiraiya. This is a rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gringotts

Harry James Potter, was your average 16-year-old boy, he had messy black hair and emerald-green eyes, and he stood around 5 foot 7 and was exceedingly skinny. The only thing that made him stand out was the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, the only evidence of the night that took his parents, the only proof that he had survived the curse that none, not even his parents, had ever survived before. Next to him was 15-year-old girl with long blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes and stood about 5 foot 5, and wearing radish earrings. He had initially been with Hermione and the Weasley family when he was pulled away by the head goblin Ragnok. Mrs. Weasley had attempted to follow only to be informed that only Harry could attend the meeting, though he knew for a fact Luna was already there waiting for him, Mrs. Weasley had left in huff and saying something about getting the headmaster. Of course, it would do no good seeing as the meeting was private and Harry and Luna under the protection of the goblin nation.

Harry looked at Luna and smiled, at the beginning of his 4th year and her 3rd they had discovered the true nature of Harry's so-called friends. They discovered that Ron, Ginny and Molly were only after his fame and money, money he didn't even realize he had. Apparently, when Voldemort was finally vanquished Ginny would seduce and marry Harry, they would be together long enough to have an heir then she would kill him and take everything. Ron was to get 1 million galleons upon the end of his seventh year, and Mrs. Weasley had received 5000 galleons every summer since the first summer she had him, to treat him like a son and make him trust her like a mother. Hermione was not in it for the money though, in fact she was after the Potter family library, and now that Sirius was gone the black family library. The wills of his parents and Sirius were soon to be read, Dumbledore tried to read them by having someone Polyjuice as Harry, but the goblins saw through it and told him that unless Lord Potter came to them himself then the will would stay sealed.

"Now that we are all here, let's get down to business," said Ragnok sitting at his desk with Harry and Luna across from him, "First the will of James and Lily Potter, after that I will give you a letter from them to read aloud or in private, then we will do the same with Lord Black's will and letter."

"I'll read them aloud I will hide nothing from Luna," said Harry receiving a smile from his sister.

"Very well," said Ragnok bringing out the first set papers.

**"I, Lillian Marie Potter and I James Charlus Potter of Godrics Hollow, Scottland, being of sound mind and our own free will, do hereby state that this is our last will and testament and any other wills and/or codicils be null and void.**

**First we state that our secret is Peter Pettigrew, if we died while in hiding he betrayed us, Sirius was our decoy.**

**To Frank and Alice Longbottom, we leave 500,000 galleons, and the custody of our son Harry should his godfather be unable to care for him.**

**To Sirius Black, we leave 1 million galleons and the custody of our son, your godson, Harry raise him to be a true marauder, and make sure he knows how much we love him.**

**To Remus Lupin, we leave 500,000 galleons get some new cloths and help Sirius raise our son to be a true marauder.**

**To Albus Dumbledore, we leave nothing, we know what you did and we will see it come back and bite you in the a**!**

**To Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, we leave 200,000 galleons and hope that should the Longbottoms, Sirius, and Remus be unable to care for Harry that you will, and please keep him away from your sister now that she has a daughter we know how she will be.**

**To Amelia Bones, we leave 100,000 galleons and ask that you preside over the Potter seats on the Wizarding Gamont and the Hogwarts Board of Governors until Harry comes of age, and should none of the above be able to care for Harry we leave him to you.**

**Finally to our son Harry, we leave you everything, all our homes, all the money that is not distributed, books, jewelry, heirloom etc. We leave you the title of Lord Potter and all that it entails for when you are older.**

**Witnessed by:**

**Head Goblin Ragnok, Gringotts Bank, London Branch, England.**  
**Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"He knew! That b*** knew that Sirius was innocent but he did nothing to help him!" cried Harry enraged.

"Calm down, what was done is in the past, and cannot be undone so we must move on," said Luna.

Ignoring them both Ragnok pulled out an envelope and said, "Here is the letter your parents left you to be read after the will."

_"Dear Harry,_

_First please know that we love you with all our hearts, and that the day you came into our life was the happiest day of our lives. Now this may shock you, but we are not your biological parents, in fact we are not exactly sure who they were, all we were told was that they had given you up._

_It wasn't until recently that we learned the truth about what happened. We overhear Molly Weasley and the headmaster talking about arranging a marriage between you and their daughter, we also learned that your parent's are in fact alive and that you have a sister. Dumbledore stole you and she from them and your sister was given to the Lovegoods. We have unfortunately gone into hiding so we had to stop the search, but Sirius is still searching and we hope he finds something._

_About the contract, your father James went to the goblins and a potion was administered, this potion will prevent any spell or potion that would force you to act against your will to fail, and he also made sure that you have a right to choose a wife of your own will, this means James as head of house stated that he would accept any bride you took as long as it was of your own free will. He added stipulations where you have to be checked by a goblin healer for spells and potions that may force you to marry. You cannot marry unless you are checked first, if you do the marriage will automatically become annulled. We love you Harry so very much, whether I gave birth to you or not you are my son and I love you._

_With all our love,_

_Lily and James Potter"_

"So who are my… I mean our parents?" asked Harry.

"If the will nor letter of Lord Black's say, then the inheritance test will," said Ragnok pulling out what the assumed was Sirius' will. "Now for the last will and testament of Sirius Black."

**"I Sirius Orion Black of Number 12 Grimauld Place, London, England, being of sound mind and of my own free will do hereby state that this is my last will and testament and that any previous wills or codicils to be null and void.**

**First of all I was never the secret keeper of Lily and James, nor did I kill those muggles it was Peter Pettigrew.**

**Remus Lupin, my oldest friend, fellow marauder, my brother. To you I leave 200,000 galleons, get some new robes and ask my cousin to marry you and be happy.**

**To Nymphadora Tonks, I leave you 200,000 galleons to do with as you please, and grab your wolf and drag him down the aisle and be happy. I also reinstate you to the family and hope you have a good life.**

**To Alastair Moody, I leave you all my dark detectors and 100,000 galleons to do with as you please.**

**To Andromeda Tonks, I leave 100,000 galleons and mothers diamond necklace which was to be given to you. I also reinstate you into the Black family and all that it entails, may you have a life of happiness.**

**To Molly Weasley, I only have three things to say Go to hell!**

**To Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Leave Harry alone, go get your own fame Ron, and find another rich boy to be your personal bank. Ginny, Harry is out of your league and the fact that you cannot stay with one boyfriend more than a few months and still have something on the side is saying something.**

**To Hermione Granger, get your head out of the clouds and grow up, books will only get you so far and then you must have the power to back that knowledge. Your annoying habit of correcting people will get you killed one day.**

**To all Weasley's, minus the 3 already named and Percy I leave 10,000 galleons each but only if Arthur divorces Molly and you all cut ties with her and the two youngest, the twins already have theirs because they learned already of their treachery and warned Harry.**

**To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you nothing stay away from my godson, I know what you did and now Harry does as well. You better pray that when your time comes that we don't find you, because you have 3 irate parents in the afterlife waiting for you.**

**Finally to my beloved Godson Harry, to you I leave everything, money, houses, books, etc. I also give you the title of Lord Black. You can reinstate anyone you want and can adopt someone in, know that you are very dear to me and I love you.**

**Witnessed by: Ragnok head Goblin of Gringotts branch, London England.**  
**Nymphadora Tonks – auror.**  
**Kingsley Shackelbolt – auror."**

"Now for the letter," said Ragnok handing it to Harry.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he stared down at the familiar handwriting that addressed the letter to him. Luna patted his arm and gave him an encouraging smile, which he returned and taking a breather he opened it and read.

_"Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. Hopefully I died with honor and in defense of those that I love. If not well then I will not be happy. Anyway if you are reading this then more than likely you already heard Lily and James' letter, so you know that you were adopted, it took me a while but I finally found out who they are. Your mother's name is Tsunade Senju and your father's name is Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and they are both alive. All I know is that they are ninja and are from the Elemental Nations._

_The Elemental Nations are hidden by magic also known as chakra, your parents are known as 2 of the 3 legendary sanin. Apparently both you and your sister were kidnapped while your parents were away, those guarding you were killed and you must have been frozen in stasis for 8 years. You were given to Lily and James, while your sister was given to the Lovegoods a year later. Your real name is Shota, and you were born 24 years ago not 16. Luna's name is Miyoko, try to go home. Leave the war, let the Wizarding world fall or fight their own battles and not rely on you to save them._

_You loving godfather,_

_Sirius Black"_

Harry wiped away tears as he finished the letter, as did Luna she had never had the chance to get to know him, mainly because she was not among the Orders inner-circle. Luna also knew that he blamed himself for Sirius' death. And his so-called friends often hinted that it was his fault, but never said it outright. Harry had given Luna the two-way mirror after Sirius died because they could not exchange letters without someone noticing and alerting Dumbledore.

"Now the inheritance, Mr. Potter you first," said Ragnok.

Harry looked at Luna who nodded, he took up the goblin dagger and pricked his finger and watched as three drops fell. The paper began to glow and words began to appear.

**Birth Name: Shota Hashirama Senju.**

**Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter.**

**Birth year: July 31, 1972 (Time of third Hokage).**

**Birth Mother: Tsunade Senju.**

**Birth Father: Jiraiya the Toad Sage.**

**Adoptive Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans.**

**Adoptive Father: James Charlus Potter.**

**Names Inherited:**  
**Potter family - (adopted parents).**  
**Black family - (godfather by adopted father).**  
**Senju clan - (Birth mother).**  
**Gryffindor -(adopted father).**  
**Slytherin - (by conquest age 1).**  
**Huffelpuff - (by conquest by ancestor adoptive family).**  
**Le Faye - (adoptive mother).**  
**Merlin - (adoptive father).**  
**Peverell - (adoptive father).**

**Money Inherited:**  
**Potter Vault: 8.5 million galleons, 298,000 sickels, 123,098 Knuts.**  
**Black Vault: 6.3 million galleons, 323,879 sickels, 233 Knuts.**  
**Senju Vault: Sealed by Lady Tsunade Senju June 22, 1973.**  
**Gryffindor Vault: 220,000 galleons, 548 sickels, 245 Knuts.**  
**Slytherin Vault: unknown only accessible by perseltounge.**  
**Huffelpuff Vault: Empty.**  
**Le Faye Vault: unknown amount inaccessible for unknown reason.**  
**Merlin Vault: same as Le Faye's.**  
**Peverell Vault: Merged with Potter vault 30 years ago.**  
**Vault numbers: 1225 Potter, 6258 Black, 6334 Senju, 9565 Gryffindor, 9566 Slytherin, 10001 Le Faye, 10002 Merlin.**

**Holdings inherited:**  
**Potter castle: Evanston Scotland.**  
**Potter Manor: West Yorkshire England.**  
**Reavencrest cottage: Paris France (Potter family).**  
**Eden Estates: Sutton Georgia, USA (fenced in neighborhood, owned Potter family).**  
**Number 12 Grimauld Place, London England (Black family).**  
**Black manor: Luxemburg, Germany (Black family).**  
**Black Villa: Milan, Italy (Black family).**  
**New York Penthouse: Manhattan, New York, USA (Black family).**  
**Senju compound: Konohagakure No Sato (Senju family).**  
**Slug cottage: Kent, Great Britain (burned down, magically started fire of unknown origins).**  
**Gryffindor castle: St. Kilda, Scotland.**  
**Slytherin Castle: Destroyed during hundred years war.**  
**Huffelpuff castle: Missing.**  
**Merlin's cottage: Never found.**  
**Le Faye's castle: Never found.**  
**Peverell Manor: Later became Potter manor.**  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Scotland ¾.**

**Inherited Abilities:**  
**Ability to use chakra - 100% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Beast Speak - 100% Blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Potential to use Rinnegan – Potential under dire circumstances.**  
**Metamorphmagus - 100% Blocked (By Lily Potter until true appearance unlocked).**  
**True appearance - 98% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Perfect eyesight - 90% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**True age 100% suppressed (Dumbledore).**  
**Perseltounge - 50% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Earth Element -100% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Water Element - 100% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Wandless magic - 75% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Compulsion charm – (non-active Dumbledore).**  
**Obedience potion – (non active Dumbledore).**  
**Love potion - failed (non-active Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Cho Chang).**  
**Effects from cruciatus (mild, preformed by Voldemort).**

"That b***, these blocks could damage my core severely, even to the point of killing me," seethed Harry.

"No fear Mr. Potter or should I say Senju? Dumbledore made sure the blocks would not kill you and they are easily removed," said Ragnok.

"What is chakra exactly?" asked Luna.

"Chakra is a form of magic, but it is harder to wield and is far more chaotic than the magic you have learned at Hogwarts."

"Luna you ready?" asked Harry.

She nodded and copied her brother's earlier actions and dropped three drops of blood on to the paper.

**Birth Name: Miyoko Mito Senju.**

**Adoptive Name: Luna Celeste Lovegood.**

**Birth year: May 2, 1973 (Time of third Hokage).**

**Birth Mother: Tsunade Senju.**

**Birth Father: Jiraiya the Toad Sage.**

**Adoptive Mother: Selene Diane Lovegood nee Rawlins.**

**Adoptive Father: Xenophillias Pierre Lovegood.**

**Names Inherited:**  
**Lovegood family - (head still alive).**  
**Senju clan - (Birth mother).**

**Ravenclaw - (adoptive mother) .**

**Moneys Inherited:**  
**Senju Vault: Sealed by Lady Tsunade Senju June 22, 1973.**  
**Ravenclaw Vault: 162,780 galleons, 876 sickels, 122 knuts.**

**Holdings inherited:**  
**Senju compound: Konohagakure No Sato (Senju family).**  
**Slug cottage: Kent, Great Britain (burned down, magically started fire of unknown origins).**  
**Ravenclaw castle: Just outside West London.**

**Inherited Abilities:**  
**Ability to use chakra - 100% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Potential to use Rinnegan – (Only unlock able under dire circumstances).**  
**True appearance - 98% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**True age 100% suppressed (Dumbledore).**  
**Earth Element -100% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Wind Element - 100% blocked (Dumbledore).**  
**Wandless magic - 75% blocked (Dumbledore).**

"Okay, so first what does it mean the potions and spells are non-active?" asked Harry.

"When James and Lily over heard Dumbledore's plan they came here where a potion was administered to you, the potion would prevent any type of potion or spell that would give another control over you from working. Your adoptive parents did it to protect you so that you could make you own path, two months later they did their wills and left that letter."

"But why block our chakra, if not trained what would it do?" asked Luna.

"It would have added to your power and allowed you to become the most powerful witch since Merlin and Morgan Le Faye. Now if you would come with me we can remove the blocks and begin your training."

"Training?" asked Harry.

"Yes Mr. Pot… I mean Senju, I assume you will want to find your birth parents and that means learning to fight as Shinobi."

"Lord Ragnok," getting his attention Luna continued, "We will need more than the basics in the ninja arts."

"Well yes, you see the goblin can bend time, we have a room that you can enter and train for five years, but only about 5 minutes will have passed out here." (A/N: Yes people it's like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in DBZ for those of you who know the show.)

"So we could gain 10-20 years worth of training, but only be inside for 10-20 minutes?" asked Shota.

"Yes, we will get you to at least Jonín level before sending you off, to your place of origin. Also, we will teach the history of the world and move all you money and valuables to a chest that will minimize so you can put it in your pocket, same with your other valuables, this way Dumbledore nor the ministry will get them," said Ragnok with a smile.

But, as they followed Ragnok out all they could think was, 'What about Dumbledore and Voldemort.'


	2. Chapter 2 Sudden Attack!

Chapter 2: Sudden Attack! Home at last!

Finally, they had made it to the Land of Fire from the portal, Ragnok said that they would have to travel 40 miles west to reach Konoha and as long as they kept a steady pace they would make it by 5 o'clock. They had already traveled about 10 miles when Shota thought back to what happened when they had left the wizarding world.

Flashback

Shota Hashirama Senju formerly Harry James Potter was very happy with his new look, he now wore a zip up forest green muscle shirt, black pants tied below both knees and above the ankles, with sandals they came up to support said ankles, and a pair of black chakra conducting gloves. He had shaggy silver almost white hair, dark green eyes, and red lines coming down from both eyes almost like tears, which Ragnok had said was what men in his father's family did. Miyoko Mito Senju formerly Luna Celeste Lovegood now wore a long sleeve light blue kimono with black trim and a black sash around the waist, from her waist down to her knees she wore wraps, she had high-heeled sandals. Her eyes were now a soft brown, her hair was now worn in a loose ponytail and longer hanging bangs was the same light blonde almost white color, a similar style as her mother. Both wore a necklace that was actually a chest, the one Shota wore held all the wealth that they had both inherited, and hers was any and all portraits, books, scrolls, and anything else of value, all that they left was to go to someone as a result of the will, anyone unable to collect their part would be to Shota and Miyoko.

"Now listen, when you get there go straight to the Hokage, give him these papers they will show who you are and that you are in fact who you say you are, he knows of magic and those documents explain everything," said Ragnok hurriedly.

They had just finished training and were already being pushed toward the portal, this raised alarms in their heads and Shota asked, "What's going on?"

"You and your sister's names vanished from the Books of students, a book holding the name of everyone student attending Hogwarts. Your names vanished when you true age was revealed. Knowing that something must have happened to you they came here, they asked about your vaults, and someone, who will be severely punished later, let it be known that your vaults were emptied on your orders. Now everyone from the Ministry, the Order and even a few death eaters are trying to find out what happened."

"But your word is law at Gringotts, just tell them we claimed sanctuary and that they can do nothing." said Miyoko angry that they were being rushed.

"I already did, and I sent for some of our more forceful workers to get rid of them, and of course if push comes to shove I can fine them," chuckled Ragnok.

"Fine them for what?"

Ragnok paused for a moment and then simply said, "Annoying me."

They both laughed and they walked through the atrium and saw Dumbledore arguing with a few goblins when he saw them go past and smile at them. They laughed at the look that crossed Dumbledore's face as they went by. If he knew what their parents looked like, then no wonder he looked at them in rage, and they could just see the gears in his mind turning trying to fix what had now happened and was trying to find a solution to the current hitch in his plans. He had made to go after them, when the goblins prevented it he shouted out to them, but when people saw them ignoring him and that the young man had silver almost white hair made people go back to demanding that Harry brought out.

When they were in the cart and careening down Shota asked, "Why are we going to the vaults?"

"We keep the portal in one only accessible by me and the time portal guard, another goblin who was the head, before me but retired just before Charles Potter died."

"So the portal will take us to or near Konohagakure?" asked Miyoko.

"It will deliver you exactly forty miles west of the village, if you keep a steady pace you will reach the village by about five in the evening, go straight to the Hokage no pit stops, and show him those papers."

Flashback end

They were now making their way toward the village in which they were born, they would still have to seek their parents out, but it was worth it just to be going home. He and Miyoko had both always felt out-of-place in England and now they knew why, their blood belonged to the Elemental birth had been a secret and would have remained so until they were older, and that there was only 3 people alive who knew about them. The third Hokage, Shizune Higura their mothers apprentice, and their uncle and godfather Orochimaru, whom was an S-rank criminal though the way Ragnok said it made Shota believe that there was more than what was public knowledge.

"Shota, approaching Shinobi," said Miyoko dropping the ground.

Landing beside her he asked, "How far?"

"A mile, we don't want to chance them seeing us and mistake us for enemies."

Nodding they began to walk at a pace equal to a seasoned civilian traveler, he hoped that the Shinobi would continue on, but they did not have that kind of luck. They sensed as the two Shinobi passed and landed a few feet behind them.

"You two where are you headed?" asked one.

Shota had never been so happy that they had donned cloaks and hats that covered their faces, Shota shot a peek at them and almost cursed when he saw no headband or sign of the village they were with. He felt Miyoko tense up beside him and knew that she had noticed this as well.

"Brother, I think these two are leaf Shinobi," said the one with black hair and orange eyes.

"I don't think so, but we can still have some fun," cruelly laughed the other with blue hair and black eyes.

Shota and Miyoko looked at each other and nodded, just as the two men launched at them, Miyoko threw a paper bomb to way lay them… Boom! Miyoko and Shota shot away in separate directions each leading one of the brothers away, hoping to separate and eliminate.

Miyoko

Miyoko landed in a small outcropping of trees, the other Shinobi landed across from her and with a sinister smile said, "Well pretty one looks like me and you are going to have some fun, why don't you just come over here and…"

He was interrupted by a kunai whizzing past slicing his cheek, snarling he lunged at her causing her to begin moving out-of-the-way of his strike. She blocked an attack to her stomach and kicked him back away from her, she jumped away and sent a spell at him which surprised her when it had no effect on him at all.

"Sorry pretty lady, your parlor tricks won't work on me."

She cursed and activated a scroll that contained her katana and ran forward and began her attack. They entered into a close ranged battle, their blades (her sword, his kunai) clashed she got him a few times and with each one he grunted in pain. One hit caused them both to stagger, she was regaining her balance when she heard him call out a jutsu.

"Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

She flinched as she watched her clone engulfed by the flames and then getting the memories was not pleasant. She jumped from the branch she sat on and flew through a series of seals, "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!"

He evaded the attack and sent a barrage of shuriken and kunai at her, those she could not dodge she blocked with her blade. She hissed as one made contact with her left thigh and what made it worse was that she could feel a liquid on it seeping into the wound, she knew it was poison.

"I guess you noticed the poison, of course I expect that out Tsunade's daughter, and a Ravenclaw," he laughed.

Her head jerked and with a snarl asked, "Did Dumbeldore send you after us?"

"You could say that, though we had to get in another way, and that snake bastard isn't easy to get by, there was at one time 4 of us."

"Shadow possesion success," said a deep voice behind the man from the shadows.

Her would began to become fuzzy as two other figures entered the field, the bigger of the two began to place chains and seals on him. That is when her world started to whirl and slowly her world seeped into the darkness, the last thing she saw was the second figure running towards her.

Shota

This was nuts this guy just kept coming and showed no signs of stopping, sure he got a few good hits in and the guy was pretty banged up, but he kept getting up. Going through the signs he tried to catch the man with a water bullet but the attack missed. As the man avoided the bullet, Shota threw kunai at him following as with close combat as he landed. The man grunted as Shota's fist caught him in the gut, making him double over, taking a kunai he jammed it into the man's neck, only to curse when the man poofed away showing a clone, a very stable one.

"So little Senju it is a shame how close you got only for mummy and daddy never to see you," came the laughing, "the snake tried to stop us, even managed to two of my brothers, but still you were no match."

"Really?" asked Shota from behind.

Shota punched the man as he turned hearing bones crack as his fist collided with the mans face. Shota watched as the man fell a few yards away, and looked on in shock when the man began to rise his face twisted and bleeding.

"How, I hit you with a chakra infused punch."

"Little Senju needs to learn some manners," said a voice behind him and a sudden sharp pain.

As he fell to the ground a howl penetrated his thoughts and blurred shapes entered his failing vision. The last sound he heard was the sound of chirping birds echoing in his head, and he fell into darkness.


End file.
